Legión
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Poseedores de la fuerza del león, la ímpetu del semental, y la sapiencia del mortal, la Fiera Deidad los había había hecho parte de su séquito, con quienes compartiría la labor de proteger a la creación de Farore, vigilantes del frágil equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte.


**Legión**

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

Con el inquebrantable orgullo que lo caracterizaba, la Fiera Deidad jamás se imaginó en tales circunstancias, y en esa posición; postrado en el suelo de rodillas, con los brazos lánguidos, aliento pesado, alma debilitada, y sobre todo, una voluntad que amenazaba con finalmente extinguirse junto con su forma física en aquél plano de naturaleza etérea.

Con arcadas, un líquido carmín casi negro emergió de su garganta chorreando en el suelo. De manera urgida trataba de regular su respiración mientras ignoraba el repugnante sabor de su propio fluido vital. Sonrió ladino con la mirada perdida en el suelo, al recordar unas palabras de aquella Diosa que había marcado un antes y un después en su sempiterna existencia, al enseñarle una lección que nunca había comprendido hasta esos momentos.

 _Las deidades también podemos reír, llorar y sangrar como los mortales…_

Aquello lo había hecho reír para sus adentros en aquel entonces al pensar que Hylia había perdido la razón al creer que ellos podrían ser como los seres que estaban bajo las plantas de sus pies. ¿Qué sentido tenía la idea de que podían ser como los seres vivos desprovistos de un alma inmortal? Estaban encomendados por las Diosas para velar por el equilibrio que sostenía la efímera vida de aquellos mortales.

Eran seres frágiles, débiles, asustadizos y en muchas ocasiones egoístas. Pero no era hasta ese momento, con las rodillas en la tierra, con sus inmensas fuerzas ya mermando, y con aquel sentimiento borbotando en su interior, que podía darse cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo que solo los mortales al parecer podían experimentar. Dolor.

No el que le causaba las heridas sufridas por las tropas de Demise que estaban emboscando sus tierras, ni por los demonios carentes de raciocinio que pululaban por aquel plano, masacrando a su paso lo que tuviera a su paso. Iba más allá que eso. Era un dolor en su pecho surgido por la traición, la humillación sufrida y su confianza mancillada, que afloraba en su carácter bestial un odio sin medida hacia lo que tenía en frente.

Levantó el semblante batiendo su cabello de hebras plateadas, enfocando sus orbes carentes de pupilas hacia los cazadores que alguna vez habían sido sus presas. Enmarcando las marcas tribales que resaltaban en su rostro, la Fiera Deidad expresó su ira vociferando con cizaña asomando sus colmillos, apoyándose casi sin fuerzas sobre su Espada. Majora, bajo el dominio del Heraldo, había causado una auténtica catástrofe. Todo había perdido sentido, ya no quedaba nada que salvar en aquel mundo entre el Inframundo y los Cielos; pero la Fiera seguía inamovible, avivando su espíritu de guerra con lo poco que le quedaba.

Como respuesta a su intento inútil de exaltar su predominancia, los últimos tres Centaleones que quedaban en pie de la batalla solo expresaron una burlona postura ante su antiguo mentor, dejando en alto el hecho de que se encontraban en una coalición, y que no tendrían ninguna piedad contra su antigua Deidad, típico de su especie. Al verse acorralado, la Fiera solo pudo pensar en el hecho de que gran parte de la tragedia se había originado por su propia ingenuidad. La ingenuidad que se le había contagiado de sus breves tratos con la Diosa Hylia, quien le había enseñado una manera diferente de ver e interpretar el mundo.

Los Centaleones eran aberraciones que habían surgido de la transfiguración física de la violencia innata de los mortales en el Inframundo milenios antes de la invasión del Heraldo, siendo criaturas bizarras y de carácter explosivo, peligrosamente inteligentes y agresivos, sintientes y conscientes de su propia existencia, lo cual los había llevado a desarrollar un inquietante placer por la destrucción y el sufrimiento ajeno. Aquellas criaturas habían sido expulsadas de su propio averno; eran un simple error, un descuido de las Diosas durante la concepción del todo.

La Fiera Deidad había estado a punto de erradicarlos de raíz cuando habían llegado como forasteros a sus tranquilos dominios. Pero había visto en ellos algo que se le hacía familiar; eran seres que al parecer habían sido concebidos como las figuras imaginarias del terror de los mortales. Solo algo diferenciaba a Fiera de aquellos demonios; él tenía un propósito para existir, algo que le habían encargado las creadoras. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, él podría hacer lo mismo por aquellos seres. A los ojos de la Fiera Deidad, aquello era una simple idea para facilitar su propia labor; una pequeña inversión de su tiempo inagotable como inmortal para valerse de la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Pero aquello solo hizo surgir una fugaz sonrisa en Hylia, ya que había percibido la verdadera raíz de esa motivación que había nacido en la Fiera Deidad. Empatía.

Aquellos demonios sobresalían por su colosal tamaño, monstruosa fuerza y un afilado instinto asesino que los hacía prácticamente nulos para la interacción con otros seres. Siendo un reto personal, la Fiera dedicó todos los años que quiso para ganar en primer lugar la posición de dominancia entre aquellos seres, imponiendo su fuerza para ganarse lo más cercano que había al respeto. Con el pasar de las décadas, entre los Centaleones se había forjado un estricto orden social y jerárquico, encabezado por el único que los había doblegado en combate. Con el pasar de los siglos, la Fiera les había entregado sus conocimientos empíricos de combate, permitiéndoles acceder a técnicas que sacarían a flote sus habilidades; una manera pragmática de utilizar su fuerza, y canalizar su innata sed de sangre. Los Centaleones podían saciar su propia hambre de muerte deteniendo a los seres que desequilibraban la balanza de la vida.

La Fiera Deidad los había amaestrado en la compleja labor de la herrería mística, forjándose cada uno sus propias armas Colosales, Escudos, Espadas, Lanzas, Mandobles, y los Arcos que se volverían la herramienta predilecta de aquellos seres que se convertirían en leyendas.

Con el pasar de los siglos, la Fiera Deidad les pudo cambiar su naturaleza, demostrándoles lo absurdo que era quitar vidas más débiles que ellos, alimentando su determinación de buscar oponentes con lo cual probar sus propias fuerzas, dejando de ser un latente peligro para los mortales indefensos, comenzando a cazar a seres que los amenazaba realmente, canalizando su propia violencia para un propósito productivo.

Fue con el pasar de los milenios que la Fiera Deidad había logrado labrar algo cercano a una hermandad, una coalición; los había honrado nombrándolos su séquito, sus herramientas y armas contra las insurgencias demoníacas que pudieran amenazar a la creación de Farore. Eran su legión, lacayos que actuarían como fuerzas preventivas ante el desastre. Fue ahí cuando había nacido algo en la Fiera que podía llegar a ser ilógico para un inmortal. Lealtad.

Y ahora, solo podía maldecir al ver el caótico resultado de haber creado a aquellas criaturas en lo que eran.

La Fiera Deidad gritó, cargado de frustración ante los recuerdos del pasado, los acontecimientos que lo habían orillado a la desesperación a la que se encontraba. Harto, alzó su espada, corriendo en un inesperado impulso de un acopio de fuerzas, ejecutando un corte diagonal ascendente con la fuerza de ambas manos en la empuñadura, apuntando directamente hacia el primer objetivo, al primer oponente que se le estaba atravesando. Era un Centaleón Azul, quien interpuso su inmenso Escudo Bestial a modo de defensa, recargando en su otra extremidad su arma para dar una estocada fulminante al abdomen de su maestro. Pero subestimarlo fue su mayor error.

Girando sobre sus tobillos, la Deidad abrió la defensa del demonio, usando su fuerza bruta para hacer a un lado su escudo. Al ser de la misma estatura, la Fiera enredó su brazo en el cuello del Centaleón, girando su Espada de Doble Hélice con una única mano, enterrando aquella arma en la espalda del demonio, saliendo ensangrentada del vientre del demonio. Sin molestarse en sacar su arma luego de empalar a su primer oponente, la Fiera Deidad simplemente tiró con brusquedad de su espada, terminando por desprender el cuerpo del demonio, cayendo en dos pedazos a sus pies.

Al prever el siguiente ataque de su segundo oponente, la Fiera Deidad enterró contra el suelo su espada, atravesando el cráneo de su primera víctima que estaba desangrándose en el suelo para así acabarla, y al mismo tiempo tal posición sirvió como defensa, al repeler el corte horizontal que había recibido de su actual combatiente, el cual era un Centaleón blanco vestido con los restos de una armadura y armado con un Mandoble. Pisando con fuerza la orilla del escudo de su primer oponente caído, la Fiera hizo que aquella pieza de metal se elevara en el aire para agarrarlo, y dando un rugido de guerra, usó el filo del Escudo para dar un estruendoso golpe contra la cara de Centaleón.

Aprovechó los instantes de aturdimiento de su oponente para volver a dar un brutal impacto en la cara del demonio, cortando su cara con la filosa superficie de la pieza defensiva. Con la cizaña a flor de piel, la Fiera Deidad se aproximó con rapidez a su oponente agarrándolo de la melena para forzar que su cabeza se flexionara hacia atrás. El demonio gruñó en agonía al sentir como la Deidad introducía su Espada en su boca, atravesando su esófago y órganos. Con desesperación el Centaleón dio un codazo a su antiguo maestro, quitándose de encima a su agresor mientras que se desbordaba la sangre por su boca, tratando de sacar la espada de su interior.

Estando la deidad distraída y a duras penas levantándose, el último Centaleón lo embistió con fuerza usando su Lanza Colosal, dando un corte en el pecho de aquel milenario ser que se extendió a su hombro, casi amputando su extremidad. La Fiera salió impulsada en el aire entre quejidos de sufrimiento, retrocediendo con agresividad, rodando por el piso, cayendo sobre las cenizas de un mundo que alguna vez aquellos Centaleones habían protegido, antes de ceder a las tentaciones de Demise.

Tendido sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez le pertenció la Fiera Deidad pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de los acontecimientos que le habían sobrevenido. Había dedicado tanto tiempo a cambiar lo inalterable, que había germinado en él una peligrosa debilidad. Sus lacayos lo habían dejado ante la oportunidad de ser dioses con el poder de la Trifuerza una vez esta llegara a las manos del Heraldo de la Muerte.

Un gruñido de dolor se hizo presente al sentir como el Centaleón plateado lo alzaba de su caballera sin resquicio de piedad, alimentado su sadismo con la oportunidad de doblegar al que los había sometido alguna vez. Como reflejo de supervivencia, y aun teniendo aquel escudo en mano, la Fiera Deidad enterró el filo en el abdomen del demonio, causando que este reaccionara con violencia, tirándolo metros hacia atrás dominado por la agonía de tener aquel filo enterrado en su vientre. Dejándose dominar por un instinto demoníaco, el Centaleón se arrancó el escudo, ignorando la hemorragia y comenzando a ir tras la Fiera para acabar de una vez por todas lo que el ser que Majora no pudo lograr de exterminar en semanas de un titánico guerrear que casi había extinto la vida de aquella tierra.

Tendido en el suelo y exhausto, sangrando sin parar y sintiendo como la vitalidad se disipaba de su cuerpo físico, vio cómo el demonio se aproximaba a trote rápido, tomando su lanza por la punta como si se tratara de una guadaña.

En un útil acopio de osadía, visualizó al alcance de su mano un Arco Colosal de alguno de los Centaleones caídos. La única mano que podía mover se encargó de tomar aquel artefacto de letales capacidades. Notando que sería inútil utilizar su otra mano para tensar el arco, la Fiera Deidad tuvo que acudir a medidas desesperadas. Con su única mano sana tensó la cuerda mientras que el cuerpo del arco se sostuvo con su pie mientras que concentraba energía en forma de saeta en el visor del arma. Tendido en el suelo, alzó la pierna apuntando desde ahí, tensando el arco entre su mano y su pie, y soltó el cable metálico, multiplicando el proyectil de energía y acribillando la cabeza del Centaleon.

Aquello frenó de golpe a la criatura, durando unos instantes de pie, con tres agujeros en su frente. Cayó sobre sus rodillas equinas, antes de desparramarse en el suelo a un lado del que alguna vez había sido su maestro.

Lo que precedió a aquel conflicto fueron unos tortuosos segundos de silencio que casi les había parecido eternos.

—Debiste unirte a mí mientras aun podías—dictaminó una estridente voz que retumbó entre el campo de batalla bañado de rojo, pululando a sus anchas con sus tropas demoniacas en la tierra que finalmente había conquistado. Demise observó con complacencia el estado del único que había puesto una resistencia decente ante él, y que quisiera o no reconocerlo, se había convertido en un digno oponente que lamentaría en erradicar al pensar en lo que habrían logrado como aliados en su ideal de dominar hasta a las mismísimas creadoras.

Las palabras de Demise socavaron la moral de la Fiera Deidad, llenando los últimos pensamientos que estaban corriendo a través de su mente, mientras experimentaba la sensación de perder todas las fuerzas, entregando el alma a sus originadoras, como un simple y vulgar mortal.

Pero en el pasar de milenios, había aprendido algo de Hylia, y tal vez, solo tal vez, había luchado hasta esas alturas por esa filosofía prematura. Solo por aquello había sacado toda su fuerza interior, a pesar que como guerrero, ya no quedaba nada por lo cual luchar. Todo se había perdido, la derrota de esa batalla era inminente.

—Habría luchado a tu lado si lo que deseas tuviera sentido. No hay nada más arriba del cielo y la reliquia que codicias; solo hay vacío, un vacío más grande que las tinieblas de donde vienes—dicto la Fiera Deidad con la profundidad de su voz, manteniéndose impasible a pesar de estar moribundo. Su respuesta solo causó una risotada sádica de su homólogo demoníaco.

—Si realmente creyeras eso no habrías entregado tu existencia por simples vidas mortales. Hylia te ha debilitado—respondió de inmediato Demise, materializando a su alrededor a todo su ejército, rodeando por completo a la Fiera a las puertas del Cielo, el único nexo que existía entre esa Tierra y aquellos espacios infinitos donde moraba la Sierva de las Diosas. Le costaba creer que un ser superior hubiera sucumbido ante los deseos idealistas y caprichosos de Hylia, pero esa era la realidad, y al parecer, la Fiera estaba dispuesto a morir por aquella ideología absurda.

—Lo hizo. Y es por eso que mi existencia tiene un propósito, al contrario del tuyo. Mi propósito siempre será que el tuyo fracase, y no importa si deba volver a la vida como un simple mortal, volveré; solo para asegurarme de que te pudras en el hoyo al que perteneces—espetó la Fiera Deidad como un dictamen, una constancia eterna del inicio de aquella odisea. Reuniendo la escasa fuerza de su interior, materializó una vez más su inmensa arma, levantándose con lentitud para encarar a su némesis.

—Acaba con esto; no puedo esperar por volver a la vida—terminó por decir la Fiera con una expresión depredadora y un tono cínico, en guardia, y dejando surgir de su interior el torbellino de sentimientos. Y entre ellos, sepultado entre la oscuridad que lo arropaba, estaba el único sentimiento que lo acompañaría en lo que restaba de la eterna existencia de su alma. Esperanza.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños **White Archer**!

Como prometí, aquí tienes tu obsequio XD

¡Buenas mundo! Hace bastante que no había podido actualizar nada, ya que me ha sucedido de todo en las últimos meses. Entre eso el cambio de trabajo, el segundo semestre de mi universidad, problemas con mi equipo, un breve viaje que hice a Perú y a Chile por unos poquitos días, y el cierre de un módulo en mi academia de cocina me absorbieron por completo xP

Pero menos mal estuve a tiempo de despachar este oneshot que se lo quería obsequiar a **Amy White** XD Para que sepan, yo considero que este escrito es un fanfic de un fanfic, para ser exactos un One-Shot de ella llamado **El Deseo de un Dios** el cual está asombroso, lo recomiendo totalmente. La verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo de retratar mi idea, ya que desde que la concebí tuve problemas para condensarla. Pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Espero te guste XD

Ah, en los próximos días estaré publicando otro One-shot lemon, y también el noveno Capítulo de **Diosa del Destino** , el cual está caaasi listo.

¡Nos estamos viendo!


End file.
